1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus such as a scanner apparatus is controlled by a personal computer (PC) or the like connected thereto, and, generally, a main operation is performed on the PC side. Accordingly, a medium as a reading target is placed inside the apparatus, while an image of the medium is displayed on a separate display device, on which the operation is performed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-204914).
However, in a conventional type of image processing apparatus in which a read image is displayed on a separate display device, when an operation or a setting is performed for the image processing apparatus, an operator needs to handle both the image processing apparatus and the display device. Since this produces a lot of unnecessary motions of the eyes and body of the operator, there is a possibility that work or operation by using the image processing apparatus may be ineffective.